


you’re by my side

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Jenna leans against the counter and watches. “Almost done.”





	you’re by my side

**Author's Note:**

> jyler w/ trans tyler for anon!
> 
> title from taxi cab

“Ow.” Tyler mumbles. “Owwww.”

Jenna leans against the counter and watches. “Almost done.”

“Oh, fuck me.” Tyler’s voice comes out breathy and pained.

“Later.” Her voice carries her slight smile.

Tyler pulls the needle out and reaches for the cap. “It hurts.” He clicks on the cap and drops the syringe into the needle disposal. 

“Here.” Jenna holds out a bandaid, already unwrapped. Tyler peels off the remaining paper and sticks it onto his stomach. “Did you do it too far over again?”

“No. I keep forgetting if I take deep breaths it, like, wiggles the needle around inside me.” Tyler cups a hand over the bandaid, over the place where he just did his testosterone shot.

“You’ve been on T for, what, ten years?”

“Eleven.” Tyler stands up and begins clearing up the bathroom counter. “You know me. I get distracted and then only remember when it’s happening. Like, it starts hurting and I go oh man, i forgot that it does that.”

Jenna grins and presses a kiss to his cheek. “You’re ridiculous.”

Tyler smiles and cups her cheek with his left hand. “I am.” He leans in and kisses her, all soft and gentle. She lets out a contented sigh, and he pulls back. “I love you.”

Her voice is all moonlight. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](http://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)
> 
> i take prompts!


End file.
